


The Answer

by queenyngrid



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Red Hair Handong, Yoohyeon is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenyngrid/pseuds/queenyngrid
Summary: Yoohyeon asked Handong a really important question before she went to China. Now, after a whole year, her group mate was back and she was scared to hear her answer.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 45





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Resposta](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/772287) by queenyngrid. 



> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I decided to translate one of old my fanfics that was written in portuguese, If you want to check the original version. I wrote this when Handong came back.
> 
> That's it! Hope you guys like it! :)

"I’m in love with you, Handong, do you feel the same?" Those were the last words Yoohyeon told Handong before she went to China for an undetermined time.

Maybe she shouldn’t have said anything, even less in a moment like that one, when they were going to part from each other. But she couldn’t hold it anymore, her feelings were growing inside her each day and she felt like her body didn’t have room for them anymore.

She fell in love with Handong in each sweet glance she gave her, each laugh she heard and each secret they shared. Since they met, both of them realized how much they had in common and how much they liked each other’s presence. They became so close it was almost natural for Yoohyeon to realize that what she felt for her wasn’t just affection between friends.

Her heart beat fast and her skin shivered every time Handong touched her. She could barely stand close to the older girl without feeling the magnetic impulse that made her get even closer than she already was and that made her lose her self control. And for losing it completely, she decided to say those words.

Her group mate gave her a surprised look, but didn’t say anything, Yoohyeon felt that she couldn’t, then she kept on talking.

“You don’t have to answer me now, when you come back, I’ll be still here waiting for you” was what she said and Handong just nodded before grabbing her suitcase and walking to the door.

Now, one year later, they were at the airport waiting for Handong’s flight. Yoohyeon was nervous, she didn’t know what would be like to meet her again. Would her answer be yes? No? Maybe she didn’t even remember what Yoohyeon had told her so many months ago. Although being nervous, she was really happy. The way she missed Handong was already beating out of her chest and he really wanted to see her colleague once again.

When she saw a familiar silhouette coming out of the landing gate, she could barely think before hearing the piercing screams coming from the other girls, especially Bora and Minji. All of them ran and pulled Handong in a group hug. They all missed her a lot and wanted a hug after such a long time.

Some people started to look at them, weird out by seven girls hugging — and some crying — in the middle of the airport’s arrival hall. So Minji told them to go to the car in order to keep talking there.

Yoohyeon didn’t leave Handong’s side for one second. She sat by her side in the car and also when they got to the dorm. They were as close as before, Yoohyeon feared some weird tension because of what she told Handong when she left, but she was acting normally, so Yoohyeon did the same.  
They have prepared a small welcoming party for Handong, that was nothing more than some balloons, a poster, fried chicken and some beverage. They talked a lot during the party, about everything that happened during the time they were apart. They told Handong about their promotions in Korea and Handong also told them about hers in China.

Yubin was the first one to sit up to go to bed, this caused a lot of protests from the other girls.

“But you never go to bed so early!” Minji exclaimed.

“I’m not going to bed, I just need some time without all of this shouting to rest” Yubin answered and got even more screaming from the girls. Yoohyeon and Handong looked at each other and laughed at the whole situation.

“You should welcome Handong better!” Siyeon said.

“I’m sure she understands” Yubin looked at Handong looking for support.

“Of course I do, don’t worry about it, go to your room with no remorse” she answered laughing.

After more protests, Yubin went to her room and soon some of the girls went to theirs as well. When Yoohyeon realized, only her, Handong and Gahyeon were still in the living room. It didn’t take long for the youngest to start yawning and then she said goodbye to the duo as well.

After all of them went to bed, only Handong and Yoohyeon stayed in the room. Even though they were talking for hours with the whole group, their talking seemed to never end, they had almost a year of happenings to talk about after all.

They were sitting cross-legged in front of each other. Drinking what was still left in the fridge.

“... so Bora literally fell from the chair” Yoohyeon finished telling some of the stories from their rehearsals, Handong started laughing hard and could barely answer.

“I was going to say I can’t believe this, but I can imagine it perfectly” they were still laughing.

When the giggles stopped, they fell in silence for a while, it wasn’t bothersome, but Yoohyeon felt like getting even closer to Handong and was worried about the possibility of making her feel uncomfortable. But as her hands seemed not to obey her, Yoohyeon tried to place them on a less embarrassing spot, like her hair.

“Did I already tell you that you look amazing in this red hair?” she asked while playing with a strand of her hair.

“Only like ten times” the older one laughed, she held Yoohyeon’s hand that was caressing her hair and locked it with her own hand.

Yoohyeon felt her heart beating faster with that touch. She looked at their intertwined hands and then looked at Handong’s eyes, which were already staring right at hers.

Obviously, she saw pictures of Handong everyday while she was away, but nothing compares to seeing her so close. Seeing her face which beauty couldn’t be captured by any picture, feeling the heat of her hand touching her, looking directly into her shiny eyes that seemed to burn every corner of her heart.

They were close enough for their knees to touch, but this didn’t seem to be enough for Yoohyeon, she wanted to be closer, she wanted to touch her, to kiss her. When she thought about it, her gaze couldn’t turn away from her lips, they were slightly red, even in its natural color, and they seemed more inviting and soft than ever. Yoohyeon started to lean closer without realizing, when she did, she could already feel Handong’s breath blending with hers.

She was so close, only one movement and their lips would touch, one more centimeter and she would finally feel Handong’s taste. But she was afraid, she didn’t know if this was what Handong wanted, didn’t know if she had the right to cross the line of their friendship this way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a movement, not hers, but Handong’s, who leant closer in order to make their lips touch. Yoohyeon could feel vibrations all over her body only with that touch, she wanted more, so she opened her mouth and got even closer so they could deepen the kiss. 

Handong returned the kiss immediately and it got deeper every second. She wanted to show everything she was feeling through that touch, she wanted to share every "I miss you", every "I want to touch you", every "I want you to be close to me" and mostly every "I love you" that was running in her mind at that very moment.

She didn’t know if her lack of breath was because of the kiss or because of every single feeling that seemed to take over her whole body. She could only breathe when Handong backed away, interrupting the kiss.

Yoohyeon opened her eyes, and Handong’s face was still close enough from hers that she could see every detail painted there. She saw Handong’s eyes still closed, her lips were swollen and even redder because of what they had just done. Yoohyeon sighed, she has never seen someone so beautiful, she wanted to see Handong like this forever.

She wasn’t ready for the look in Handong’s eyes when they opened, full of care and love staring straight into hers, even less for the beautiful smile she cracked, a smile that made her grin as well.

“The answer is yes” Handong said and Yoohyeon gave her a confused look.

“Yes? Answer to what question?”

“To the question you asked me before I left” Yoohyeon shivered by remembering what question they were talking about "Do you feel the same?" she repeated what was said many months before “I didn’t know what to say back then, but you told me yourself I would have time to think about it and I had, even more than expected” she giggled “But yes, I’m also in love with you, Kim Yoohyeon”

Yoohyeon laughed, there was nothing funny here, but she was so happy she couldn’t hold her grin. She went to Handong and hugged her tight, like she would disappear any moment if she wasn’t being held.

“Nothing could make me happier” she whispered through her hair.

It was just a few seconds that made all the longing and the restlessness from the entire year evaporate like water. Handong was there with Yoohyeon, they would stay together, nothing could tear them apart. Nothing could make them happier than being in each other’s arms.


End file.
